


Fire In The Hole

by StarkRogers



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Burns, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has Tony all tied up...<br/>This is really more of a snippet, inspired by Tabbystardust's FABULOUS work, found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1654703">HERE</a>! Check it out!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



Tony shuddered, the heat reaching the point of pain again, but there was nothing he could do. HIs arms were tied behind his back, and Killian had an arm around his neck, bending him backwards on the floor. Killian’s red-hot fingers were probing deeply into Tony’s body down below, where searing red burns were already stinging on Tony’s thighs. 

“Please stop-“ Tony gasped as heat arced through him, making him arch back in pain. 

“Now now, Tony… keep still, or I might accidentally burn something else…” Killian’s thumb flicked upwards, the blistering heat tracing along Tony’s sac, and he cried out. His body stilled, and he tried not to move so much as Killian forced his fingers deeper. 

Sweat shone on Tony’s skin and trickled down the back of his legs and down his stomach, highlighting the flexing of his stomach as his hips began to buck and twitch, responding to the deep pressure of Killian’s fingers against his prostate. This movement apparently pleased Killian, and he didn’t punish Tony for it.

“Ah- ah!” 

Killian didn’t stop, and Tony’s ravaged body slowly responded, his cock hardening as the pressure grew and grew. With a sharp spasm of muscles Tony came, throwing his head back and whimpering at the wetness that soothed his burnt stomach. Killian pulled out his fingers and left him there, slumped against the cold floor.


End file.
